Total Drama High
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: Zoey is brand new at the school and is bullied and doesn't know anyone. Until one person comes and helps her out. This is my first story so no bad comments
1. Chapter 1

One day at Total Drama High, the new contestants from Total Drama Revenge of the Island returned to high school. One of the contestants were new to Total Drama High and that was Zoey. She didn't know what to expect because her parents had to move and she had to transfer to a different school. Luckily, she knows a lot of the people in the school. One of the guys, Mike, saw her and welcomed her to the high school. "Hey Zoey! I didn't know you go here" Mike told her. "Yeah I do now. My parents got jobs up here so I had to transfer here" Zoey said. Mike was happy that she was there. They were a couple in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and they haven't seen each other ever since. "You must really miss all your friends from your old high school" Mike asked. "Actually to be honest, I never had any friends there. But, at least I have friends at this school" she replied. The bell rings and it's time to go to class. Mike and Zoey had all their classes together so they were excited for class. "Welcome back students" said the teacher. "I hope you had a great summer, I'm your teacher Chris McLean." All the students in there were either new or old contestants and they weren't happy to know that they were going to be taught by Chris. Mike whispers to Zoey, "I don't think I like our teacher." "Yeah same here. As if we didn't have enough of him during the beginning of the summer" Zoey whispered back. The bell finally rings and it's time for Mike and Zoey to get to their cooking class. When they got there, they find out that Chef Hatchet is the cooking teacher. They wish that they wouldn't have picked cooking as one of their electives. "Hello class. I'm Chef Hatchet your cooking instructor. I will put you people in groups of two. Who ever you are with, that'll be your partner for the whole semester." He then put the class in groups of two, but unfortunately Zoey and Mike weren't partners. Instead, Zoey was put with Bridgette, and Mike was put with Cody. "Hey Mike, looks like we're partners" said Cody. Mike wasn't very happy about having Cody as a partner. Cody's not the best baker in the whole class. He was wondering how Zoey was feeling about not being partners. Mike decided to look over at Zoey and Bridgette and they were getting along just fine. "I saw you on Total Drama Island and you were great at cooking the blowfish" Zoey told Bridgette. "Thanks. I took Biology, so I knew how to cut around the poison in the fish." Bridgette said thanking Zoey for what she said.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mike invited Zoey over to his table and she went and sat next to him. Before she could some girl that had a dark tan sat in her spot. It was Anne Maria. "Oh, hey red. Sorry but this is my seat" Anne Maria said. "Anne Maria, don't you think you were mean to Zoey enough on the show? I think she would like to sit next to me for a change" he said standing up for Zoey. Anne Maria was furious, so she decided to use his "condition" against him. "Well fine, but I think there's someone that will stand up for me. So she then takes off Mike's shirt. Nothing happens. "What! Where's Vito?" "You didn't watch what happened a little after you left the island did you?" Mike said. "No not really but seriously, where's Vito?" Anne Maria said asking in confusion. Zoey told her that Mike doesn't change into all of his characters anymore. Anne Maria was really mad because she can't make out with Vito/Mike and make Zoey mad. Soon the school day came to an end for the first day of high school. After school, Mike asked Zoey if she wanted to hang out with him and she said yes. So they went to the trendy restaurant not too far from the high school. "Sorry about Anne Maria earlier at lunch" he said. Zoey said that she didn't really care. "You know, I thought it was really sweet how you stuck up for me Mike" she said sweetly. Mike blushed a little and so did Zoey. Their waitress came out "Hello, I'm Heather and I'll be your server today. Would you like a drink right now?" she asked. Mike told her that they would both have Pepsi. "Ok, I will bring that out to you guys" she said. Zoey said "I didn't know that Heather worked here." "Yeah, she works here to get money so she can have money to go to the mall and buy her homecoming dress" Mike said. "Here's your drinks. Would like to eat anything while you're here?" Heather asked hoping that they would say no. "No I think we're good" he told her. "Ok then. Those sodas are on the house" Heather told them and she left.


	2. Homecoming

Homecoming is coming up and everyone has a date except for Zoey. You would think that Mike would ask her to homecoming as soon as it was announced. They announced it about five days ago. She was getting worried that she would have to go by herself. She saw that one of her friends, Dakota, was going to homecoming with Sam. Sam wasn't one of thise guys who could get a girl like that. He somehow got Dakota to go with him, but they like each other on the show so that explains that. She was scared that Mike had ask someone to homecoming instead of her. "Zoey!" someone yelled from across the hallway. She turned around to see who it was, it was Mike. "Hey Zoey! I need to ask you something. I think you'll be happy to hear it" he said excitedly. "Sure. What is it?" she asked. Mike took a deep breath "I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" She was so happy to find out that he did want to go with her. She just wanted to scream right there in the hall but she just simply said "Yes". "Awesome I'll pick you up at your house at 6:30 because homecoming pictures are at 6:45. So I guess I'll see you at homecoming tomorrow. See you later" Mike said walking off very proud of asking out the girl that he liked. He'll let her know tomorrow of how much he loves her. Later that night, Zoey invited Dakota over to help her find the perfect homecoming dress. "I think I'll do your hair and make-up for tomorrow night too" Dakota said.

It was homecoming night, and all the girls were getting ready for the night. Dakota was helping Zoey get ready for her night with Mike. "So, do you like Mike?" Dakota asked. Zoey blushed a little but cleared up and finally said "Maybe. Why do you want to know?" "Well, I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Come on, It's not that hard to see that you two like each other" explained Dakota. "I don't know, maybe I do like him. I've only known him for at least a month but I think I do like him a little but" Zoey said to herself. She knows that she likes Mike, but she didn't want to admit it. She had liked Mike ever since he stood up for her when Anne Maria was teasing her. All of the sudden, Zoey heard the doorbell ring. She was going to see who it was but her mom got it for her. Dakota was still getting Zoey's hair done, along with hers. Dakota had straightened Zoey's hair and curled hers and put it into a little bun. "Zoey! There's some boy here for you" her mom called from downstairs. _It must be Mike,_ Zoey thought to herself. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute" Zoey shouted to her mother.

_Downstairs with Zoey's mom and Mike_

Mike just arrived waiting for Zoey so he can take her to homecoming. "She'll be down in a minute" Zoey's mother said starting a conversation. She continued. "So what made you want to take my little "flower" to homecoming Mike?" "Well, I saw that she was sad that no one had asked her to the dance so I figured I would" he said lying. "Mike, tell the truth. What's the real reason why you asked Zoey?" she had caught on to his little lie. Mike blushed and said "Well Miss you see-" he got cut off. "Please call me Crystal" said the mom. "Ok, well Crystal, you see I really like Zoey. A lot. I felt bad that a lot of guys didn't ask her to homecoming" he said embarrassed. Another ring of the doorbell. Mike opened it and Sam was there. "Hey Sam. What's up" Mike asked. "I'm here to take Dakota to the dance" explained Sam. Crystal stood up and said "Well the girls are getting ready upstairs". "_We're ready!"_ Zoey shouted from her bedroom.

As the two girls get ready to come downstairs, the boys wait to see their dates. Dakota came down first. She was wearing pink knee-length dress, white flats, and her hair up in a bun with her hair curled. "Wow Dakota! You look amazing" Sam said complimenting his date. "Wait where's Zoey?" Mike asked worried. Dakota looked behind her and saw that her friends wasn't coming. "I don't know she said she was coming" said a confused looking Dakota. It turns out that Zoey was coming, it would just take a while because she was putting in her famous flower in her hair. Finally she came down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that was slanted at the knees, black high-heels, her hair was down and straightened, and she had the flower in her hair. _Wow she looks so beautiful. There's no way I can tell her how I feel about her. At least not now_ Mike thought to himself. "Well? How do I look?" asked Zoey. "Wow Zoey! There's no words to describe how you look" he said complimenting Zoey. "Well, you four better be going. I called a limo for you guys" said Crystal.

_Later at the dance_

At the dance, all the couple were there. Mike was dancing with all his friends and Zoey was sitting at a table by herself. She saw everyone else having fun. It's just that she didn't know what to do around other people. She's been an only child and keep everyone out of her life. Zoey promised herself that she would never fall in love or hang out with the popular people. Look at her now. She did fall in love and she's hanging out with one of the most popular people in the school. Mike noticed that Zoey was alone so he went and sat next to her. "Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Mike asked being concerned. "Well, it's just that I'm used to being alone and not hanging out with other people" she said sadly with her head looking down at the floor. He felt sorry for Zoey. She just didn't know what's it's like to hang out with her new friends. The DJ started to play a slow song. The only other couple who wasn't slow dancing besides them was Alejandro and Heather. Alejandro was a tall, tan, and Latin. He's the kind of guy who could get any girl to fall for him. Heather had pale colored skin. She looked like she was from Asia. The two people liked each other but acted like that they didn't. There was a goth girl and a juvenile boy who were trying to get Alejandro and Heather to slow dance. They managed to do it. Zoey and Mike got up to slow dance. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips. As soon as the song ended, Mike got Zoey to meet his eyes and they leaned in to kiss. _Wow, it's everything I thought it would be _Zoey said in her mind. _That was amazing! I can't wait to write this in my journal _Mike thought in his mind.


End file.
